THE LOVE BUG PART 1
by JediBeastboy
Summary: Beast Boy Raven. When BB doesnt have the guts to tell Raven how he feels, luck changes as she follows him... Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans, so please dont sue me.

THE LOVE BUG PART 1

It was a normal day in Titans Tower. Raven meditating, Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg playing games on the Gamestation. And Starfire, she was doing whatever she always does.

But Beast Boy could not stop looking over at Raven. Beast Boy got up off the chair, and walked out

"Where are you going Beast boy?" Asked Robin, obviously confused. Beast Boy stopped and turned around. "I'm, going back to bed, I'm pretty tired." Lied Beast Boy

After that, Beast Boy turned back around, and walked back to his room. "Idiot, why cant I tell Rav-?" said Beast Boy as he was interrupted.

"Tell me what, Beast Boy?" Asked Raven, as she walked through Beast Boys walls. Beast Boy jumped up about five feet up in the air.

"Umm... Nothing, he he." Again lied Beast boy. "You know, your a bad lier." Said Raven, as she walked closer to the changeling.

"Alright, I admit, I like you more than a friend Raven, I do. But its ok if you dont feel that way." Said Beast Boy, who was now about to cry.

As the first tear hit the floor, Raven had walked right in front of Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked down at the ground, sobbing unconrtollably.

"Beast Boy, I do ... I do feel the same way, and I wont be like Terra, I wont hurt you." Stated Raven. Beast Boy then looked up, and took her hand. They looked into each others eyes for the longest time.

There was a long silence. A long comfortable silence. After a while, Raven invited Beast Boy to stay the night in her room.

The next morning, Raven was the last to get up, which was unusual, cause she was the first one up. Beast Boy wasent awake yet either, that wasent unusual.

"Where is friend Raven, and friend Beast Boy?" Asked Starfire. As she got up from the kitchen table, and walked towards the doors. Robin got up to, and walked towards her. "I dont know, maybe Ravens sick, and well for Beast Boy, this is normal. Hes always the last one up." Stated Robin.

Measnwhile, In Ravens Room...

Beast Boy and Raven slept in each others arms, so contently. They didnt move the whole night. Raven was the first to stir.

She opened her eyes, and smiled at the sight of the green man, her green man before her. "Beast Boy, wake up, its morning." Said Raven, as she gently shook him.

"Ummm... Five more minutes." Pleaded Beast Boy, stirring as he was shook awake. He opened his eyes, to find Raven in front of him.

She put cupped his cheek with her hand. And was pulled into a passionate kiss. They eventually broke the kiss, for the need for air grew.

They stared into each others eyes. "Ummm, Raven are you hungry?" Asked Beast Boy. Raven smiled, "Why do you ask that?" Beast Boy then to smiled. "Cause I am."

"Sure, Lets go eat." Said Raven. They both got up at the same time. "Well what do you want, Tofu, or some of Cyborgs dreadful meat?" Asked a very fearful Beast Boy.

Raven smiled, "I think I'll try some of your tofu. I want to know if it taste's good or not." Said Raven, the smile still on her face.

This caused Beast Boy to smile as well. "Well then, your in for a treat." Said Beast Boy.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

Beast Boy and Raven walked into the living area, hand in hand. This of course shocked everyone.

As The couple got to the table, Cyborg walked up to them. "Hey Rae, you gonna have any waffles and bacon tis morning." Asked Cyborg. Raven turned her head to look at him and plainly said "NO." And started back towards the table.

As Raven sat down, BEast Boy put a plate of nice cold tofu. She grabbed a fork, and started to eat. Raven found the protien substitute to be very good. "See, I told you guys i'm not the only one in the tower who thinks tofu is good." Said Beast Boy.

Raven the smiles again. Beast Boy smiles back at her. After they got done with there food, they both walked over to the tv, and since everyone else was done, they started to watch some tv.

It was Ravens pick, and she picked a show on haunted light houses. It really scared Beast Boy. but he just got closer to Raven, and eventually, they were in each others arms, laying on the couch.

"Dont worry, I wont let anything hurt you." Said Raven, as she was comfortin Beast Boy. Who's head was burryed in her neck, not to look at the tv.

"But Rae, its scary, I can take scary movies, but when its real, I get scared." Complianed Beast Boy. "But these are other places, not Titans Tower." Said Raven.

Night came pretty fast for the two, and the two were tired. and they went back to Ravens and locked the door.

The next morning, was a new day for Raven and Beast Boy's love for one another. they both woke up, ate breakfast, pummeled the bad guys and clung to each other, the rest of the day.

"Raven, I love you. More than anything in the universe." Said a very exited, very happy Beast Boy. Raven looked up at him, eyes locking, and hilding hands, fingers intertwined.

"I love you too Beast Boy, more than anything in the universe." Said Raven who was also happy, and exited. They stayed in bed the rest of the day, they had Titans East working any way. so they had the day off.

Beast Boy put his arm's around Ravens waist, and pulled her closer. Raven had put her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer as well. They locked their eyes, and stared into each others eyes, drowing in each others eyes.

There was a long silence, but they didnt care. As long as they were together, they didnt care. "Raven, if I was to ask you to marry me, would you?" Asked Beast Boy

Raven just looked at him, it took her awhile to answer. "Of course I would. I love you Beast Boy, I always have, and I always will." Said Raven, nothing but love and truth in her voice.

They spen the rest of the night in there arms. Sleeping peacefully, and not to be disturbed.

A/N: Well there you go the second story by JEDI MASTER BEAST BOY. Enjoy. You all know the drill. And flame me if you want, I think they are funny. thanks and merry day! ). 


	2. Authors Note

Authors note: This story was just part one. Duh! And well, Part2 is about Robin and Starfire, so expoect that in the near future thanks

JediMasterBeastBoy 


End file.
